Forever
by Lost without Bing
Summary: Ron and Hermione fic. Yayness! Harry wants revenge on Voldemort. Ron and Hermione get together. AND IT IS UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Forever**

* * *

**AN:I** KNOW The title is Cheesey. 

**DC:** What if I was J. K. Rowling? If I was Ron wouldn't have snogged Lavender!

* * *

"Ron?" Hermione asked. They were at the Burrow. Harry would soon be there, Hermione was in Ron's room of the moment. 

"Is Dumbledore really dead?" Ron paused, he looked at Hermione, "I'm sorry about Lavender I just wanted to make you jealous. I-"

He was interrupted by Hermione kissing him. A look of terror came across his face. He wanted this for three years, but now-

"Hermione!" Ron yelled breaking away from her. "NOW?"

"You never did know when to shut up!" Hermione said angrily. She got off Ron, "You'd do it with Lavender Brown but when I try to you break away!"

"That's because I love you. You don't just snog people who you actually care about. I respect you. You're smart, pretty, and I just love you," Ron smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes you deserve more heartfelt things than just making out in Myrtle's bathroom."

"YOU WHAT?" Hermione screeched, "and when I sug- You know what Ron YOU JUST KILLED THE MOOD!"

She let out a loud screech of anger and left.

"Haha!" George said peeking his head in five minutes later.He wlaked in despite Ron's glare of anger, "Ickle Wonnikins can't get the girl of his dreams? Which amusingly enough is Hermione Granger!"

He fell on the floor laughing. He finally stopped and sat on the ground, delighted to tears.

"Are you done?" Ron asked.

"NO! AHAHAHA! HERMIONE HAHAHA! REJECTED HAHAHA! R-" Ginny walked in and thunked him on the back of the head.

"Shut up, Stupid! It's not like you ever had a serious relationship!" Ginny yelled, George stopped laughing and left quickly.

"Still pissed about losing Potter?" Ron asked, Ginny death-glared at him.

"Well we both are heartbroken tonight," He smiled. His little sister laughed.

"Yah I heard Hermione," she smiled, "Hell, Dumbledore in Heaven heard her."

"Wellyou might wanna go to bed. Potter will be here soon," Ron told her.

"Yah,I will be gonna bed, But not because of him. I'm just tired. Besides I'm okay with him coming.I wanna see him anyway." Ginny smiled. "G'Night Ron."

"G'Night, oh and tell 'Mione I'm sorry and I love her."

"Okay" Ginny smiled.

* * *

End of my First Chapter EVER! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Guess WHO IS BACK! lol...To my Reviewers, I love you guys...EWW! not like that Perverts!**

**DC:I still own Crap!**

**

* * *

**

Ron woke up. He rubbed his eyes, and got out of bed. He walked down to the kitchen. Hermione glared at him, and he shrugged. He needed to fix this...just not right now. He got himself some pancakes and sat down next to a very depressed Harry.

"Dumbledore's...Dead..." Harry mumbled.

"We know Harry," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"He's dead...gone forever..." Harry kept muttering.

"Okay Harry's lost it," Ron said, stabbing the pancake with his fork.

"Shhh!" Ginny hushed him.

"Just saying..." Ron said.

"Well I think Harry's absolutely fine," Hermione said getting up,"and that he's just a bit pessimistic because everyone who's ever taken care of him is dead, and his best friend is a manipulative shrew!"

She stomped out. Ron and Ginny watched her leave. They turned around back to their breakfasts.

"You were a bit manipulative..." Ginny pointed out.

"Shut up!"

* * *

After breakfast, Ron knocked on Ginny's door hoping Hermione was in there. 

"Go away Ron," Hermione said, from behind it.

Ron cleared his throat and tried to sound like Harry, "Dumbledore's Dead...he's really...gone!"

"Sorry, Harry!" Hermione flung openthe door. She saw Ron and slammed it shut. Ron stuck his foot in the way. Which wasn't a very good Idea, because Hermione can REALLY slam doors.

"Holy SHIT!" Ron yelled in pain. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

"Serves you right," Hermione said.

"Crap, 'Mione!" Ron said holding his wounded leg, "I was just Tryin' to apologize!"

Hermione nodded, "Apologize?"

"I should be more considerate with you." Ron mumbled.

"And why?" Hermione asked,

"Because I'm in love with you and that's what I'm supposed to do." Ron mumbled. Hermione opened the door.

"You can come in now," she said.

"Sweet." Ron grinned walking in.

* * *

AN: I really needed to update.


End file.
